borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WarBlade
Template: Brick How can I make a template for Brick and then put it in a category like all the other templates. If you could help it would really be appreciated. Griffin98 21:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : Throw it on your userpage or your talkpage, or even make a subpage and add the builds to the page, linking them from your main user (like I just did). 22:55, September 1, 2010 (UTC) wee wee doh! 08:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) The meaning of Life, the Universe and the Guild Wars... Indeed It is. Past tense = I got banned once (February 2010 to be exact) for trying to learn C++ the wrong way (botting...), feel free to flame me about it, as you know what happens when you play "unlegit" in GW... Anyway, I bought new acc few days ago, so will start playing "legit"! Btw, speaking of past & present tense; you still play GW?.. wanna help me/do some stuff together? :) Yours Sincirely 08:17, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Only legit play. I'm in a position that would require me to turn you over to the 'code police' if C++ gets involved again. ;) But yeah, add "Panther Warblade" and say who you are (from the Borderlands wiki). I'll probably be in PvP, so a reply could take 10 minutes depending on where I'm at in a match. -- WarBlade 09:00, September 8, 2010 (UTC) move yes, _i_ would rather strike that section of the guide than spawn an army of redirects. or policy could effect all new articles. being that the loot level of this game implies plural implicitly. not to mention the number of enemies, bosses should be singular of course. 11:10, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm ambivilent about updates to bring plural articles into line with singular naming convention policy personally. The army of redirects are already in place (put there by contributors to get to plural named articles). The articles I'm thinking of number less than about 10 I'd say, and each one has something like 1 or 3 three redirects pointing to it. I could switch the few obvious troublemakers without much hassle, and I picked on Shields to make an example of because it looked like it had more links coming through the Shield redirect in the first place. :D :As you say, a few other articles might have a legitimate reason to be plural. -- WarBlade 11:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::i emphasize i because this only _my_ point of view. if you would like to take the project upon yourself by all means do so. just please try not to be D1g about it (dont break the wiki to make it over in your own vision, that was a less than fun time and there are still unresolved issues - mission area categories generated by D1g's infobox mission). 11:34, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::So you wouldn't like me to write for you, a catchy repetitive jingle that jams itself into the brain, and can only be removed by the blasting power of nordic black metal? I was thinking of naming it "Category from Template!" Oh well, maybe another time then. -- WarBlade 11:54, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::no, no. that would be great! as long as its .ogg so i can throw it up on my userpage. however i must require you attach .ogg of metal tune as well. 12:10, September 8, 2010 (UTC) A Modest Request Hello WarBlade! I'm somewhat new to this Wiki, and working with/editing wikia period. I have an idea for a weapon I'd like to submit to the Forum:New Legendary Weapon Ideas, however I do not think I've the nerve to try editing such a frequented, and obviously high-profile page on my own. If you have the time and the willingness to help me out with this, I'd very much appreciate it good sir. AirborneAHole 22:57, September 10, 2010 (UTC) edit- I apologize if I put this in an inappropriate spot, but as I said, Wiki-newbie. Thank you once again for your time. : Adding a request like this to my talk page is perfectly fine, however if you check the notice at the bottom of that page you'll find that Fryguy42 is laying some level of claim on the thread. You might want to check on him for assistance. ;) -- WarBlade 23:18, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :: My goodness you're right. I apologize, I completely overlooked that. Well, errr, to be honest, I started bleeding from the ears and mouth and losing consciousness somwhere about 3/4 of the way through the entire list. To be fair, it was a REALLY big list when I first found it. Thank you for your patience and assistance. AirborneAHole 01:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) your attention please Forum:Flaming Telepaths - Wiki Dispute Resolution Guideline & Policy is looking for input. thank you. 00:26, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Correcting already "correct" content? I was correcting incorrect content. Energise? Nobody I know spells it like that. It's Energize. Yes, I realize (as I said in the thread in the Watercooler) that some words that end with "ise" sound like "ize", but the spelling is still wrong. If you were to say "Energise" and pronounce every sound properly, you'd be saying "En-er-jice". And yes, I know that spelling differs in some countries. A good example: Energize, at Wiktionary. Alternative spellings *(Commonwealth English) energise So yes, it is a different spelling in England, but I mean come on, who uses Commonwealth English anymore? I'm not trying to start a whole "thing" over this, I'm just sayin', Energise looks weird :\ AtlasSoldier 21:57, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :You were not correcting incorrect content. You were adjusting it to your written dialect to suit you. "Energise" may look weird to you, but but "energize" looks just as weird to me (and makes Firefox underline it with a squiggly red line - Aussie dictionary installed). What's really insensitive about this whole mess is that you feel the need to update other peoples' perfectly valid text to suit yourself. That smacks of discrimination from where I sit - You playing the elitist card and actively discriminating against a segment of this wikia community. Remember this community is inclusive to all, not exclusive to some. -- WarBlade 05:54, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Custom Signature This is gonna sound dumb, but i just started my wiki. how do you make a custom signature? :I'm going to throw a reply to you that you might find disappointing. I notice you didn't post under a new subheading, nor did you sign your post, leading me to suspect that you are inexperienced with wikis. Before worrying about custom signatures I recommend you become familiar with the basics of wikia markup. Headings, subheadings, text formatting etc. For talk page posts you should sign your posts with four tildes (these things: ~~~~). Get a bit of practice in, especially including practice with using templates, and then someone will be more inclined to help if you have trouble generating the kind of signature you want later on. -- WarBlade 04:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh come on. That was a playful jab. No harm intended.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 06:17, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Don't jab. -- WarBlade 06:20, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Left hooks only?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 06:24, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I though Kilroy's Punchout Extravaganza was solo mission... hehehe :) 07:47, September 21, 2010 UTC :I'm a demon with the Brawling Headbutt, not to mention the Brawling Groin Kick, the Brawling Eye Gouge and the Brawling Neck Snap. It gives me groupies. -- WarBlade 08:01, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I just lol'd xD 08:15, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Matt of the Wastes Who is he and where did he get all that information on the "scale" of the new DLC areas? If it's just speculation, I'm keen on deleting it. NOhara24 19:43, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :It's from a Randy Pitchford interview if it's from anywhere. I wouldn't be too concerned about that. He jumped the gun and started indiscriminately creating articles, pushing others of us to scramble and get a bit of structure in place. There was still time to discuss and make some decisions about how things should be presented, but now it just looks like we'll be tidying once the DLC lands. -- WarBlade 19:57, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::sorry warblade i haven't been on this wiki a long time and forgot about the whole merging thing Matt of the wastes 06:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Dude If you haven't already noticed, Marcus always calls the four PCs "Vault hunters". I have every DLC and up to playthrough 3 and dude they always say "Vault hunters". Matt of the wastes 06:40, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :That is correct. It's what I was pointing out earlier, Marcus says, "Vault hunters," not "Vault Hunters." -- WarBlade 06:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh Matt of the wastes 06:46, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Can you stop deleting the info I just added. Anyway, look at this website here. Pretty good DLC4 info. Matt of the wastes 11:00, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :No, I will remove anything I find to be pointless, and move or edit information that is misplaced. Secondly, the site you linked is of no value to me. It lists information I've been looking at in my own patch files for over a month. -- WarBlade 11:04, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Infobox + Forum Besides the capitalization on "Hunters", what do you think of the revamped infobox on Mordecai/Lilith/Brick/Roland? Matt started the whole revamp, I just helped him out wherever I saw him need it, such as when he added "Important". He had "label11" and "data12" for Important which was causing it to crash. I think overall, the infoboxes make those pages look pretty darn good. As well, did you see the community input needed topic in the forum? S'a good idea to implement AJAX Auto Refresher, non? AtlasSoldier 13:15, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :The boxes themselves are reasonable additions. I would advise people to carefully consider what sort of things are added to them however, because some of the content was completely ridiculous. After removing some of the clutter I had thought about stating a topic questioning the wisdom of adding the voice actors in the boxes, but got busy doing other things and let the matter slide. My feeling there is that the infoboxes should be documenting in-game content, while the voice actors are more an out-of-game consideration, appropriate for Trivia. As for the community input thing, no, I missed that one. -- WarBlade 23:24, September 23, 2010 (UTC) "NOOOOO!" Video Skip to around 0:17 then listen. It's what popped into my head when I read the notice on "Stay Away from PayPal" - AtlasSoldier 23:59, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :That was like fingernails on a blackboard. Thanks... I think. -- WarBlade 00:25, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::i always think of tom cruise (because it looks like him) in vanilla sky saying ".. because for a minute there i thought we were talking about A F^(| " to your userpage. I threw it right at the top of my userpage. It gets rid of that annoying TOC. Your userpage is lookin' sexy now :P AtlasSoldier 21:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I'm quite quite familiar with __TOC__ and codes having been editing wikis for a few years now. If I feel a need to force them or remove them I'll do so. As for the headings, I noticed you'd put them in and though they looked quite good on a user page. I checked the main page for the template used though. ;) -- WarBlade 22:13, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Well you didn't have to :P Just click the Edit button for my userpage and the templates are right there (HeadingA is orange, HeadingB is bluish-silver, and there's no HeadingC, I tried :P). I myself have been editing Wikipedia/Wikia for a grand total of 7 years (since I was 16). I've not edited Wikipedia for around 5 years though; I felt the site was too big and it was too hard to watch the Recent Changes for vandalism (what with all the editors and such). But yeah, if you see something on my page you like, and are unfamiliar with, click the Edit button, check it out and test it out on a sandbox page or something :P AtlasSoldier 22:15, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::LOL, I wasn't looking at your page when the idea of using those headings occurred to me. It was the following morning. :D -- WarBlade 22:25, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Regarding TrollofReason During my 3 day block for leaving a message on CJ's talk page....well actually, more like earlier today, I went to Sannse over at Central Wikia, and requested a Checkuser on TrollofReason and L3VIATH4N. "Why?", you may be wondering? Well if you look into the history that L3VIATH4N had here (which I did today), he left the Wikia after making several huge overhauls to this Wiki without any sysop consent or community support. And honestly, the name "TrollofReason" doesn't help ToR's case either. Regardless, I had Brandon Rhea at Central instruct me to sent a Special:Contact email from here to re-request a Checkuser, and here's what Brandon said upon completing the Checkuser: So yeah. It's pretty much a 50/50 chance that ToR is L3VIATH4N, which means there's nothing we can do without further proof. AtlasSoldier 04:55, October 6, 2010 (UTC)